It is known that it is advantageous to provide a multi-focus rear view mirror for trucks and the like that can be mounted on the side of the vehicle cab and that will give both distance and close vision to the side and rear. Such mirrors have usually been mounted in metal frames although synthetic resin frames have been tried in some instances. The mirrors are exposed to outside temperatures and the mounting must support the glass throughout a temperature range of -40.degree. F. to 140.degree. F. without cracking the glass at the low end of the range or permitting it to become dislodged at the hotter end of the range.